Unique
Working, day in, day out. That's the way life is, isn't it? Yes, since the dawn of time, man has had to work to survive. It began in caves, where we had to leave to hunt our prey, and forage for food. Now, it is a bit more varied, but it is very similar. We leave our cave, to go out to our place of work, where we are paid currency with which we purchase necessities. I have toiled in this system for years- decades, even- and it hasn't been until now that I have realized the truth. To explain what I have realized, I must ask you a question. Tell me, reader, do you believe yourself to be unique? Are you a one of a kind person, whose personality and life history is unmatched in the world? You needn't answer, for I know the truth that you may not know. You're no different than some other poor soul, trapped on this godforsaken Earth. Throughout time, there's been trillions of people on this planet, and if you think not one of those people is almost exactly like you, you're a fool. It's the same for every one of your friends, even with me. I'm definitely not the first to come to this realization, and certainly won't be the last. If you look through history, and the changes in culture over time, you'll notice that we haven't changed as much as we'd like to think. If anything, we're like the animals that we have evolved from. We're nothing but cogs, working in the never-ending cycle of birth, reproduction, and death. Upon reading this, you may have many thoughts. "You're insane," you may say, despite the fact that I am the one who has seen the truth! Others may admit that I am correct, and merely submit to the eternal cycle, letting it run its tedious course. However, one little minority will think about what I have said, and be e nraged. Some won't want to be like marionettes, forced to do a simple little routine, over and over, in some futile attempt to please some higher being, or survive. Those select few will refuse to act in this little puppet show, grab whatever weapons they may have at their disposal, and do the only logical thing! They'll cut the strings! Break the cycle, and end the show! The only thing that someone has yet to do in this world is destroy it! So pick up arms, my brothers and sisters! Let's show the world something truly unique! ---- At roughly 3PM GMT, on the 5th of October, William Richard had attempted to go on a rampage with a knife in the local park of Cyclone City. Before being shot by a policeman, William had murdered ten people and wounded twelve. A crumpled note containing the preceding paragraph was found in his back pocket, as well as a marionette he had carved. This comes as a great surprise to the people of Cyclone, as William was a respected member of the community and one of the most talented puppet designers the world had ever seen. After searching his home, police found no other notes, but saw that several marionettes carved in the likeness of famous people and residents of Cyclone had strewn the floors of his home. It seems we will never know what had caused poor William to lose his mind, and perhaps it is best that we never find out. Category:Theory Category:Mental Illness Category:Reality Category:Diary/Journal